The Challenge
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke and Haley are set up by their friends. A challenge where they have to date each other for one week. During that week will Brooke and Haley fall in love or will they end the challenge the way they started? Longest one-shot I have done so far


**A/N-So here is the longest one-shot in my life. 24 pages and over 7,000 words. Anyway, this is dedicated to all Baley fans. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

At Tree Hill High there is this club. Every 4 years the members of the club changes. This club does challenges that last a week but one challenge changed 2 of the members' lives for the better. They found love. A love that they thought never existed. A true love.

As a member of this club in these 4 years I can tell you no one has ever beaten these 2 people's challenges. Hell, I'm the daughter of these two people but this isn't my story it's the story of Brooke Penelope Davis and Haley James and this is the story about the challenge that changed their life.

Brooke and Haley embarked on their challenge in their junior year of high school. Both of them were 17 years old but neither would have thought that through the challenge that they would fall in love.

This club was called The Raven Six; the members included Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Rachel Gatina, Brooke Davis and Haley James. This group has history; Nathan and Lucas are half- brothers, same father different mother but they grew closer and now it's like they were never apart. Peyton Sawyer is best friends with Brooke Davis and girlfriend of Lucas Scott. Peyton used to date Nathan but he used to be an ass, so she went with the sensitive brother and it was a match made in heaven. Haley is best friends with Lucas Scott. They have known each other since they were little and they friendship still grows. Nathan and Rachel have known each other for awhile and they were both born into rich families so they decided to date and I guess it worked out. Brooke and Haley weren't really friends, they got to know each other through the club but other than that that was all the interaction that happened between them. At the time Brooke and Haley had boyfriends that no one on their group approved of but that didn't stop them. Brooke was seeing Felix and Haley was dating a guy named Jake.

This is where their story starts. 20 years ago there was a challenge and it changed their life for better not for worse.

***BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY***

**Ch. 1 The Challenge**

Every Friday afternoon after classes led out the Raven Six would meet in the school yard. 2 people would be given a challenge. Some of the challenges you two would do together or alone, it just depended on the challenge. Brooke and Haley were running late so, Rachel, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton were talking about last week's challenge. A challenge that both Lucas and Nathan had to do.

"All I am saying was it was hilarious" Peyton said while she and Rachel just laughed.

"Funny for you but not for Luke and I…we are boys we don't wear dresses" Nathan said smugly.

"You know the rules man. You can't back down…the minute you do is the minute where you will be replaced" Peyton says.

"Yeah, we know" Luke said.

"So, who does the challenge next week?" Nathan asks.

Lucas takes out a notebook and looks at the list.

"Brooke and Haley are up" Lucas says with a smile.

"Should we be really mean to them" Rachel says.

"I don't think so but do ever notice the way they look at each other" Peyton states.

"You mean, the secret I am in love with you look" Lucas says.

"Yep…we all see it except for them" Nathan says.

Rachel gets a smile on her face.

"I have an idea for their challenge" Rachel says with a smirk.

"Do tell" Peyton says.

Rachel tells the group what it is and everyone looks really excited.

"That is brilliant. Do you think that they would back down from it at all?" Nathan says.

"Who knows? But if they do they know the rules" Lucas states.

* * *

Brooke and Haley make their way to the tables.

"Sorry I'm late I was busy" Haley states.

"Busy making out with Jake" Peyton says with a smirk.

"No smartass I was tutoring Jake" Haley says.

"In kissing" Rachel says.

Haley glares at her and everyone around the table just laughs.

"Okay, who does the challenge this week?" Brooke asks.

"You and Haley" Rachel says.

Brooke's face lights up and so does Haley's for a little bit.

"So, what's the challenge?" Haley asks.

"Alright, starting Monday you two have to date" Nathan says.

Brooke and Haley's mouths drop open.

"What?" Brooke says surprised.

"Here's the deal, on Monday you two have to break up with your boyfriends in public and then when they ask who the other person is…which they will you will show them by kissing each other in public" Peyton states.

"Each day of the week you two have to do something in public that will make everyone think you are really in love and then on Friday you fake a break up for your fake relationship but you will not get back together with your boyfriends right away, because if it is a fake relationship you have to go through the whole break-up blues" Rachel finishes.

"You do realize we could ruin our reputations" Brooke says.

"That's what the challenge is and you know the rules" Lucas says.

"I'm in" Haley says which shocks Brooke a little bit.

"I'm in too" Brooke says.

"Monday, you two have to break up with your boyfriends in public and then kiss in public" Lucas says.

"How is it going to happen?" Haley asks.

"We'll take care of that and give you the details before school starts" Rachel says.

"Meeting over" Nathan states.

Everyone walks away from the table with smiles on their faces. Haley and Brooke just sat there thinking.

"You really going to do this" Brooke states.

"Yep, it's only a week right, besides it's a fake relationship and to tell you the truth at least now I have a reason to break up with Jake" Haley says with a smile.

"I hear ya sister" Brooke says with a smile.

***BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY***

**Ch. 2 Monday: Boyfriend Break-ups**

Just like she said Rachel had e-mailed the details to Haley and Brooke about what they were supposed to do today. Their boyfriends are to meet in the same hallway in the school. Of course at separate ends and once they break-up Haley and Brooke were supposed to meet in the middle and kiss. Both girls have kept their feelings hidden from each other but of course at the time they had no idea what they were feeling.

* * *

Jake was waiting by the tutor center waiting for Haley to come. He received a text saying that Haley needed to talk to him and that it was really important. Jake looked down the hall and say Haley come towards him and he smiled.

"Hey baby" Jake says.

"Hey" Haley states.

When Jake leaned in to kiss her Haley pulled away.

"Hales, are you okay?" Jake asks in concern.

"Yeah, but I have to tell you something" Haley says.

"You can tell me, what is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you" Haley says in sad tone.

"Why?"

"Because I love someone else" Haley says quickly.

"Who is he?" Jake says angrily.

"Not he Jake, she. I love Brooke" Haley says while looking in his eyes.

"I don't believe you" Jake states.

Haley just nods her head and starts walking to the middle of the hallway.

* * *

At the other end of the hallway Felix isn't having a good time with the break-up.

"Am I on Punk'd or something" Felix says looking around for the cameras.

"No, Felix besides you have to be famous to be on that show"

"But you just said that you love Haley, Haley James a girl, not a guy" Felix says.

"I will say it again. I am in love with Haley James" Brooke says in confidence.

"Prove it" Felix says.

Brooke looks around and sees Haley walking to the middle of the hallway.

"Okay" Brooke says while walking away from Felix and towards Haley.

* * *

"Hey Hales" Brooke says while walking closer to Haley.

"Is Felix still watching?" Brooke whispers.

"Yeah, is Jake?" Haley whispers.

"Yep, I think it's time to kiss" Brooke says.

Haley nods and leans closer to Brooke. Haley puts her hands on Brooke's waist while Brooke moves her hands to the back of Haley's neck. They lean in real close and Brooke closes the gap. The kiss was soft and gentle and Brooke and Haley felt like it was suppose to happen even without the challenge. As they continue to kiss, everyone in the hallway stop and watch what is happening. Most have smiles on their faces and are clapping and the boys are whistling. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Rachel are smiling from ear to ear. Felix and Jake left the scene as soon as their lips touched but that didn't stop Haley and Brooke from kissing each other. As the bell rang all the students went to their class including the rest of Raven Six. What did stop Brooke and Haley from kissing was a teacher coughing.

Brooke and Haley pull away from the kiss and they smile at each other.

"There is no PDA in this school you know" Ms. Larson says.

"Sorry" Haley replies with a blush.

"You two are late for class and congratulations by the way. I know how true love feels like" Ms. Larson says with a smile.

As Ms. Larson walked away Brooke and Haley started to giggle.

"We just got congratulated by the only known lesbian teacher in this school" Brooke states.

"That's kind of cool" Haley says.

"Walk you to class girlfriend" Brooke says.

"Sure" Haley states with a smile.

Both girls hold hands as Brooke walks Haley to her English class.

The rest of morning classes went slow for the new fake couple but Brooke and Haley were itching to see each other again. Each minute they were starting to like this challenge and they didn't want it to end but at the end of the week they knew it was going to happen.

* * *

It was lunch time and that was when Haley and Brooke would see each other again. Their usual table was surrounded by guys including Felix and Jake. As Brooke and Haley met at the end of the hallway they say the crowd.

"What should we do?" Haley asks.

"Act like girlfriends" Brooke states simply.

"Okay and how do we do that?" Haley says with a blush.

"Hold hands, kiss, oh we need pet names" Brooke states happily.

"Okay but nothing embarrassing" Haley says.

"I'll call you tutor-girl" Brooke says with a smile.

"Fine, let's go Tigger"

"Tigger, that's a great name I am always bouncy" Brooke says.

"Yes, baby, you are always bouncy let's go" Haley says. Brooke blushed when Haley called her baby.

Together the two girls walk out holding hands and smiling at each other.

* * *

As they approach the table the boys spread apart and let the new couple through.

"Hey Jake it looks like our exes are together now" Felix says with a smirk.

"It looks like it doesn't it…but maybe it's just an act. They do belong to that club right" Jake says.

"You're right…maybe this was their challenge…huh pretend to date" Felix says.

Haley had enough of what they were saying so as Brooke sat down she surprised Brooke by straddling her and started kissing her. She trailed her tongue across Brooke's bottom lip which made Brooke smile as she let Haley slip her tongue in. As they kissed with tongue's battling for dominance all the boys had a field day.

"Yo Felix, you turned your girl gay" One boy said.

"I really don't think they would go that far for a show" Another boy said.

"Just let them be happy" one boy said.

As Brooke and Haley continued to kiss feverishly, everyone went their separate ways including Jake and Felix. The rest of the Raven Six watched and smiled.

"If I didn't believe it then I would believe it now, there are true feelings there" Lucas states.

"Yep, maybe now they can be happy" Peyton says.

"Yeah, maybe" Nathan says as Rachel nods her head.

***BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY***

**Ch. 3 Tuesday: Date Night**

All day during school that Tuesday everyone couldn't stop talking about the kiss. Brooke was surprised that it came from Haley but both girls were trying to fight their feelings for each other because they knew at the end of the week that they had to stage the break-up. Brooke had always liked Haley but was afraid to do anything about it that and Haley was already dating Jake. The only reason that Brooke started dating Felix was to prove that she didn't have feelings for Haley but unfortunately that didn't happen. Brooke is finding herself falling head over heels, when you smile I smile in love with Haley James and it was the best feeling in the world.

Tuesday was date night and Brooke thought that maybe she should bring out her romantic side so when Haley opened her locker she was surprised.

Haley took out a single red rose with a note attached to it.

Haley read the note and it told her to turn around. When she did she saw Brooke standing behind her with a smile.

"Brooke, this is beautiful" Haley says while sniffing the rose.

"I'm glad you like it but there is something I have to ask you…Haley James will you go out with me tonight" Brooke asks with a smile.

"I'd love to" Haley says with a smile.

* * *

Brooke picked up Haley at about 7PM. Brooke knocked on Haley's door and smiled when Haley opened it.

"You look great" Brooke states.

"It's just casual wear Brookie" Haley says.

"You look great in anything" Brooke says honestly.

Haley blushes.

"You are cute when you blush like that" Brooke says with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Haley asks curiously.

"That is a secret, so put this on" Brooke says while handing a blindfold to Haley.

"You're kidding right?" Haley says.

Brooke nods her head no and Haley put the blindfold on. Brooke led her to the car and they took the short drive to the beach.

* * *

When Brooke and Haley arrived to the beach, Brooke took the blindfold off and they held hands and walked down to the beach.

When they reached their spot Haley was impressed. There was a blanket surrounded by some candles with a picnic basket in the middle.

"Brooke, this is beautiful" Haley says with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it" Brooke says.

As the girl's sat down they just stared at each other and smiled.

"So, what food did you bring?" Haley asks curiously.

Brooke reached into the basket and held out a container filled with Mac N' Cheese.

"Food of the gods" Haley exclaims.

"And chocolate covered strawberries, my personal favorite desert" Brooke says with a smile.

The girl's ate in silence as they watched the stars.

* * *

Haley didn't really eat much. She was too busy looking at Brooke. Her feelings towards Brooke have always been there but she was too afraid to act on them because she was afraid of being let down. To Haley this week has been the best week in her entire life, a week that she gets to spend with the girl that she loves.

"Haley, are you okay?" Brooke asks concerned.

"Yeah, I think it's time for desert" Haley states.

Brooke grabs a strawberry and holds it for Haley.

"Take a bite baby" Brooke states with a smile.

Haley leans in and takes a bite of the strawberry.

"You're right, that is great" Haley says with a smile.

Brooke leans into Haley and catches her off guard.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Haley says.

"I'm going to kiss and not because of the challenge…if you don't want me to than just say no" Brooke says while leaning closer to Haley.

Brooke stops right before Haley's lips waiting for a no and when she doesn't receive one she closes the gap between them.

The kiss between them was different than the kisses they shared. This kiss told each girl exactly what they were feeling for each other. As they continued to kiss a shooting star fly by in the sky but neither girl noticed because they already have their wish and it was perfect.

***BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY***

**Ch. 4 Wednesday: Surprises**

Haley and Brooke walk the halls of Tree Hill High hand in hand. Ever since the news broke out about their relationship people have been congratulating them. Although their relationship took most people by surprise they believed that these two women love each other regardless of a challenge.

Today, surprises for one another were supposed to happen and of course they have to be in public. Haley knew what she was going to do but it wouldn't happen until later that night at TRIC for open mic night. Brooke's surprise was going to happen during school and a pep rally. Since she was cheerleader she got her fellow cheerleaders to help her.

As Haley and Brooke were walking to class, Felix and Jake watched them.

"Is it just me or do they really like each other?" Jake states with anger.

"I think they like each other but that's a problem for me because Brooke belongs to me" Felix says.

"Yeah, well Haley should be with me and not Brooke Davis" Jake says.

"I think we should pay a visit to Lucas Scott. Doesn't he keep records of these challenges" Felix asks.

"You still think this is a challenge?" Jake asks.

"Yes and if it is then we can let the entire school know that this was all faked" Felix says with a smirk.

"But what if they aren't faking it?" Jake asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Then we cause a break up and they come back to us" Felix grins.

"We need to distract Lucas so I can look in his bag, quickly and read what he wrote" Jake says.

"I'll distract him…talk about basketball or something like that"

"Okay let's go"

* * *

Lucas is at his locker when Felix approaches him.

"Hey Lucas"

"Felix"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Felix asks.

"Sure" Lucas says as he puts his bag down on the floor.

"Are you playing on Friday?"

"Suppose to be, why?" Lucas asks curiously.

As they continue to talk about basketball Jake managed to grab Lucas' bag and he walked down the hallway and found the notebook that the challenges were stored in. As he reached the last page he ripped it out and stuffed it in his pocket and put the notebook back in the bag and put the bag back in its place. Jake gave Felix the thumbs up and walked away.

"So, you have been playing since the junior leagues" Felix states.

"Yep"

"Okay, I have to go" Felix says as he walks away.

Peyton walks up to Lucas and raises her eyebrow. Lucas just shrugs his shoulders, grabs his bag and they walk off to class together.

* * *

Felix and Jake met at the courtyard and they were going over the piece of paper that Jake ripped out.

"So, it is just a challenge" Jake smirks.

"Yeah, and on Friday they are having a fake break-up" Felix says.

"Huh" Jake says.

"If their relationship is true then what?" Felix asks.

"Let me take care of that, just make sure you're there for Brooke afterwards" Jake says with a grin.

* * *

Before the pep rally started Brooke made sure that Haley got a front row seat. As everyone entered the gym the cheerleaders were getting ready and Brooke just kept looking at Haley who smiled in return.

Once everyone was seated the cheerleaders began to cheer.

"HEY HALEY YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU'RE SO FINE YOU BLOW BROOKE'S MIND HEY HALEY HEY HEY HEY HALEY"

The cheer caused Haley to blush but Brooke flashed her a loving smile. As the song I Kissed a Girl started Brooke lead the routine that was dedicated to Haley.

At the end of the song Brooke jumped down from the stage and knelt down to Haley.

"I love you" Brooke says with a smile before bringing Haley in for a searing kiss. Everyone in the audience cheered except for Jake and Felix.

* * *

As the day wound down Haley managed to get the Raven Six to go to TRIC, everyone except Brooke knew what was going on so they happily got Brooke to agree to go.

The Raven Six was watching the acts for opening mic night and a lot of them were pretty lousy.

"Brooke, where's Haley?" Rachel asks.

"She said she was going to be a little late" Brooke replies.

Everyone around her just smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen the next singer we have for your entertainment purposes Miss Haley James" Karen says as the crowd erupted in applause.

"Did she just say Haley James?" Brooke asks.

"Yes, she did" Lucas says.

Brooke watched as Haley came on stage guitar in hand with a big smile on her face.

"This is dedicated to Brooke Davis"

Haley begins to sing as Brooke was stuck in awe of how well Haley could sing and that she was singing to her.

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless

You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

As Haley finished the song Haley put her guitar down on the stage and ran to Brooke.

"I love you too" Haley says with a smile.

* * *

As the girl's walked into Haley's apartment they couldn't keep their hands of off each other. They dedicated their love to each other and both girls knew that they meant it.

As Haley halted the kiss Brooke got confused.

"Make love to me" Haley whispers in Brooke's ear as she licks Brooke's earlobe.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks.

"Absolutely" Haley says.

Brooke smiles and picks Haley up and Haley wraps her legs around Brooke's waist. As they entered the bedroom Haley helped Brooke out of her shirt and Brooke did the same to Haley.

"I love you Haley and it's not about the challenge"

"I know I feel the same way"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brooke asks.

"Brooke Davis you are wearing far too much clothing" Haley says with a smirk.

Brooke smiles as she begins to unbutton her pants…

***BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY***

**Ch. 5 Thursday: Up to You**

As the sun shined through Haley's window her alarm was going off. Both girls groaned not wanting to move from the position they were in. Their legs were tangled in the sheets and Brooke's head was on Haley's shoulders and Haley had a protective arm around Brooke holding her in place.

Eventually Haley moved and shut off her phone. Neither girl talked about what happened the previous night because both girls were still basking.

"So, Last night was" Haley starts to say.

"The best night of my life" Brooke says while drawing invisible circles on Haley's stomach.

"I would have to agree" Haley says while playing with Brooke's hair.

"I think we should skip school today and stay like this" Brooke says with a smile.

"You want to skip school and stay naked under the sheets" Haley says jokingly.

"That's not what I meant…but I wouldn't be opposed if that's what you wanted to do" Brooke states with a smile before kissing Haley softly on the lips.

"We take the day and spend it together" Haley asks her girlfriend.

"Yes" Brooke says with a smile.

"I agree" Haley says while getting off of the bed and wrapping herself in a sheet.

Brooke moans at the loss of contact.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asks with sadness.

"To take a shower…you coming with" Haley asks from behind her.

"Oh yeah" Brooke says while hoping off of the bed.

* * *

Felix and Jake were waiting in the courtyard to see Haley and Brooke come by. Unfortunately as the bell rang the two newest buds realized that they weren't showing up.

"I guess they decided to skip school" Jake says.

"No shit" Felix says.

"I think I am having second thoughts about hurting Brooke and Haley" Jake replies sadly.

"Don't lose your balls on my now man…it will all be worth it when you have Haley in your arms" Felix states while watching Jake smile.

"Operation break-up is still in effect" Jake says while walking to class as Felix follows.

* * *

Brooke was currently sitting on the couch in a pair of Haley's pajama pants and a tank-top. Haley was walking away from the kitchen with her arms full of goodies.

"So, we have Doritos, and Cheetos, Fritos of different flavors. We also have soda; Coke and Pepsi, even Sprite. In the freezer there are different flavors of ice cream; Chocolate, Vanilla and Rocky Road. Basically enough junk food to last us a few hours" Haley says while sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"For our entertainment purposes I have chosen; Bring it On, Coyote Ugly, Imagine Me and You, and my personal favorite the Halloween franchise" Brooke says with glee in her eyes.

"Brooke, scary movies and I don't mix" Haley whines.

"I know that but you have me to protect you from the scary Michael Myers" Brooke says teasingly.

"As long as I got you then I know I am in good hands" Haley says while leaning into Brooke.

"God…I love you Haley James" Brooke says while wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

"And I love you Brooke Davis" Haley says with a smile.

After a few movies and most of the snacks been eaten Brooke and Haley fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"So, do you think they are both sick?" Peyton asks her friends.

"I don't think so…maybe they just wanted to skip together" Nathan states.

"If they are sick then we will know which is why we are at Haley's doorstep" Rachel says with a smile.

As Rachel knocks on Haley's door waiting for an answer they try to listen through the door but they heard nothing. So, Rachel decided to look through the window.

"Guys, you have to see this" Rachel whispers.

Peyton, Nathan and Lucas look through the window and smile at the picture in front of them. Brooke and Haley were sleeping on the couch with smiles on their faces. Brooke's arms were protectively wrapped around Haley and Haley was snuggled up into Brooke's shoulder.

"I think we accomplished what we wanted accomplished" Rachel says with a smile while keeping an eye on her two in love friends.

Nathan, Peyton, Rachel and Lucas left Haley's doorstep with content smiles on their faces because they got to play matchmaker for Haley and Brooke.

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled when she realized that she was still holding on to Haley. She looked at the girl in her arms and softly put a kiss on her head. Haley's eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw Brooke.

"Hey" Brooke says in a whisper.

"Hey back…this is nice" Haley says with a sad smile that Brooke quickly caught onto.

"Why do I get this feeling that there is a "But" somewhere?" Brooke asks.

"Because there is" Haley says with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry, tell me what's wrong" Brooke says as she wipes away Haley's falling tears.

"Tomorrow is Friday which means we have stage a break-up"

Brooke just nods her head and then she gets an idea.

"Let's not break-up"

"What?" Haley asks confusingly.

"Haley, I love you and I love our friends because they gave us this challenge but you mean more to me than this stupid club and yes we know the rules so if we don't follow them than it will be okay because I got something better" Brooke says with a smile.

"What is it?" Haley asks with a hint of a smile.

Brooke leans in and whispers in her girlfriend's ear.

"I got you"

"Yeah, you got me" Haley says happily.

"So, what do you say?" Brooke asks.

"I say tomorrow we tell our friends that we love each other and we aren't doing the challenge anymore" Haley says with a big smile.

Brooke leans in and kisses Haley passionately. When breathing became a problem they pulled apart panting.

"We going for round three" Haley asks.

"Round three and four" Brooke says with a grin.

"Sounds good to me" Haley says as she pulls Brooke on top of her as their fingers interlocked together as they continued to kiss.

***BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY***

**Ch. 6 Friday: The Break-Up**

Haley and Brooke walked to the courtyard where they planned on telling their friends about their relationship. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Rachel had smiles on their faces when Haley and Brooke walked up to them hand and hand.

"So, are you guys ready to break-up?" Nathan asks.

"No, we are not" Brooke states honestly.

"We are not breaking up because we love each other and we know the rules so we're done" Haley says.

"You guys will just have to replace us because we made the decision last night that we aren't breaking up…because we fell in love" Brooke says as she smiles at Haley.

"We are not replacing you" Peyton states.

"What?" Haley and Brooke respond in unison.

"Technically, you aren't breaking any rules" Lucas replies.

"I don't understand" Haley says confused.

"You see, the rules were that you had to fake a relationship and at the end of the week you had to have a fake break-up…Since you guys are a couple for real you don't have to break-up because…" Rachel states.

"It's not a fake relationship" Brooke says with a huge grin.

"So, let's just say challenge is over and you passed with flying colors" Nathan says with a smile.

Haley glances at her watch and sighed.

"Babe, what is it?" Brooke asks.

"I have to go to the tutor-center, so I kind of have to leave"

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch" Brooke says as she gives Haley a quick kiss.

Brooke watches as Haley walks away from her.

"Brooke, stop staring at my ass" Haley says with an amused tone.

"Never sweetie, never" Brooke says with a grin.

"Oh my god…you had sex with her" Peyton exclaims.

Brooke turns around and instantly blushes and everyone laughs.

* * *

Haley walks to the tutor-center but is stopped in the hallway.

"Hey Haley" Jake says with a smirk.

"Jake, what do you want?" Haley says annoyed.

"To know when you will go back out with me"

"I'm not going back out with you" Haley says irritatingly.

"According to this, you and Brooke have to break-up today" Jake says while holding out the challenge list.

Haley rips it out of Jake's hands.

"Look…I don't know how many times I have to say this to you but I love Brooke and this challenge was just a formality…I love her not you and besides I never had sex with you so that should say a lot about me" Haley says with a smile.

"You had sex with Brooke" Jake asks angrily.

"Yes, I did" Haley says.

Jake glances behind Haley and notices Brooke approaching them so he pulls Haley closer to him and kisses her forcefully.

Brooke abruptly stops dead in her tracks.

"Haley" Brooke whispers with tears forming in her eyes.

Brooke quickly turns around and runs down the hallway.

Haley pushes Jake back and slaps him hard in the face.

"You ass…God you make me sick" Haley says.

"Yeah…maybe I am because Brooke just saw the kiss" Jake says with a smirk.

"I don't believe you" Haley says.

"No, I think you do…you should go see if she still loves you now…but remember I'm still here baby" Jake says as he walks away.

Haley retreats down the hallway in hopes of finding the love of her life.

* * *

Brooke walks through the corridor and bumps into Felix.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Felix asks.

"Leave me alone" Brooke proclaims.

"Brooke, I know about the challenge and its okay…now that it's over we can get back to us"

Brooke pushes Felix away.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE" Brooke screams as her tears start to fall again.

Felix walks away not knowing what to do; Haley finally makes her way out to the corridor just as Felix was leaving it and when he sees Haley he just smirks.

"Brooke" Haley screams.

Brooke turns around.

"What do you want? Because in case you haven't noticed I don't want to talk to you" Brooke says with a hint of anger.

"I don't know what you saw but it wasn't what it looked like" Haley says.

"Oh right…so I didn't see you kiss your ex…Haley I know what kissing looks like. But you know what…I don't care anymore because whatever we are it's over…I'm done" Brooke says as she walks away.

Haley is left standing there while tears rolled down her face.

***BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY***

**Ch. 7 Aftermath**

It's been 2 weeks since Brooke and Haley broke up. 2 long weeks and they haven't said a word to each other. In the hallways at school they look at each other and then quickly look away. The Raven Six have been pulled apart and they have taken a break from the whole challenge thing because of what happened to their two favorite members.

Surprisingly enough Felix and Jake have been feeling sorry lately.

"We have to do something man" Felix says.

"I know…I feel like crap. I like Haley but I don't love her and I am finally realizing that"

"I know what you mean…but I have an idea that will hopefully get them to forgive each other and be together without us getting in the way" Felix says.

"I'm all ears" Jake replies with a smile.

* * *

Jake and Felix planned to get Haley and Brooke to meet at the same place without them knowing that the other one will be there. So, when Haley walked to Karen's Café she was surprised to see Brooke there.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asks.

"I got a text saying that someone wanted to meet me here"

"I got the same text" Haley replies.

"Who the hell sent it?" Brooke asks.

"We did" Felix and Jake says as the get up from their current table.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" Brooke asks angrily.

"Look, we just want to talk to you two" Jake says.

"Why should I listen to a word that you say?" Brooke asks.

"Because I wanted to tell you that the kiss you saw it wasn't Haley's fault" Jake says after a deep breath.

Brooke just rolls her eyes.

"I forced her into it and you ran away before you say the slap to the face"

Brooke chuckles a little bit and she looks at Haley who had sadness in her eyes.

"Brooke, we realized that we were just jealous exes and we are sorry that we tried so hard to break you two up. 3 weeks ago we saw you two so happy more happier than what we cause and I know now that teaming up to help tear you two apart was bad and I wanted to apologize" Felix says honestly.

"I want to apologize too. I can clearly see that you two are important together and that you two are in love…so with that you two will sit down…talk…and eat and the food is on us" Jake says with a smile.

Felix led the two girls to the table and both Felix and Jake left the Café.

* * *

Brooke and Haley just sat and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry" Both girls reply in unison.

"I overreacted" Brooke says.

"No, I probably would have done the same thing…Brooke, I love you and nothing and no one is ever going to change that" Haley says honestly.

"I love you too Haley…and I really want to be with you again"

"I want that too"

Haley and Brooke lean in and kiss.

***BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY*BALEY***

**Ch. 8 The Years That Followed**

As the years went by Brooke and Haley fell more in love. When they turned 18 Brooke proposed to Haley and she said yes. Shortly after Lucas did the same to Peyton and they got the same result. Brooke and Haley got married right away in a small town in Connecticut. Lucas and Peyton got married when they were 19 so it was a year after Haley and Brooke. When the Raven Six were 20 Peyton and Rachel got pregnant and shortly after so did Haley with the help of donor. Rachel and Nathan got married when they were 20. The Raven Six did split up for some time. Rachel and Nathan went to college at Duke because Nathan got a basketball scholarship. Peyton and Lucas went to UNC and Haley and Brooke went to NYU. After they graduated college they all moved back to Tree Hill.

Peyton and Lucas had twins: A boy Sawyer Scott and a girl Anna Scott

Nathan and Rachel had a little boy: James Lucas Scott

Brooke and Haley had a girl: Brianna Emily Davis

Lucas is a writer whose first book was Challenges. Peyton opened Red Bedroom Records.

Rachel is a model and Nathan plays for the Charlotte Bobcats.

Haley is a teacher at Tree Hill High and Brooke runs Clothes over Bro's.

20 years ago a challenge changed the lives of two people that I love most. My moms.

I can't exactly say that I know what they have gone through but being a part of the new Raven Six can be a little intimidating.

The new members are Sawyer, Anna, and Jamie Scott, Samantha Walker and Jack Daniels and me, Brianna Davis.

**Ch. 9 The New Raven Six**

Brianna was standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom looking at herself. She was wearing trip pants and a ripped t-shirt where she has tattoos of flaming skulls on her upper arms. She was also wearing a black bandana and had a nose ring and black lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara and eye shadow on.

"I really hate this challenge" Brianna utters.

"Brianna breakfast" Brooke calls out to her daughter.

"Coming" Brianna yells from her room.

* * *

Brianna walks into the kitchen and sees her parents already at the table. When they glance up at their daughter they try to contain their laughter.

"Don't. Say. A. Word" Brianna says as she sits down at the table.

Brooke and Haley couldn't contain it anymore; they burst out laughing and Brianna just glares at them.

"It's not funny guys" Brianna whines.

"Challenges huh?" Haley says.

"Yep"

"Sweetie, what do you have to wear tomorrow?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"I won't know until later" Brianna says as she takes a bite of her pancakes.

"So, did you finish your English paper?" Haley asks her daughter.

"I think you already know the answer to that babe, you are her English teacher" Brooke says as she steals a kiss from Haley.

"Yes, I wrote it…but you're not gonna like it" Brianna says with a smile.

"Please tell me you didn't" Brooke says.

"Oh, that my entire paper is about how you and mom hooked up…okay I won't" Brianna says with a smile.

Brooke and Haley just shake their head.

"Bri, we have to go. Brooke I am going to be a little late so can you pick Brianna up from school" Haley asks her wife.

"Sure babe" Brooke says while taking the plates from the table to the kitchen.

Haley walks over to Brooke and kisses her passionately.

"God…don't you guys ever give it a rest?" Brianna says.

"No" Haley and Brooke answer in unison.

"I'll meet you in the car. Bye baby" Haley says while kissing Brooke another time and heading out the door with her purse and car keys in hand.

"Bye mom" Brianna says while giving Brooke a hug.

"When I pick you up I will have a change of clothes for you" Brooke says with a smile.

"Thank-you" Brianna says before walking out the door.

* * *

Brianna walks up to her friends and they all laugh at her.

"Oh my god, you actually pulled it off" Samantha says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, get your laughs…but remember you're next" Brianna says with a smile.

"Love the pants Bri" Sawyer says.

"You would, there yours"

"I thought they looked familiar" Anna says.

"We should probably head to class guys" Jack says.

"Since when are you Mr. Responsible?" Jamie asks.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders as everyone laughed and all headed to their class.

* * *

"Okay class, it's time for you to read your papers. Who's first?" Haley asks her students.

"I think Brianna should go first" Sam says with a smile.

"Alright than…Brianna Davis care to enlighten us with your paper about your parents" Hale says with a smile.

"Absolutely" Brianna says with a smirk.

"Love the outfit, by the way" Haley says with a smirk that caused the class to laugh.

Brianna stood in front of the class and began to read her paper.

"At Tree Hill High there is this club. Every 4 years the members of the club changes. This club does challenges that last a week but one challenge changed 2 of the members' lives for the better. They found love. A love that they thought never existed. A true love…"

**

* * *

**

A/N-Finally it is over. I really hope you liked it. I probably should have made it with separate chapters but some of them weren't long enough…oh well. Tell me what you think.


End file.
